Godzilla: Terror of the Deep
by G-fan4life
Summary: The year is 2010, a tiny summer island community is plagued with the appearance of a terrifying monster. Its a story of survival and destruction. Its up to one police cheif to figure out what is going on and how he can save the community of Kingsview.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

The sea around him was black, with the absence of light. Here in the depths nothing could reach him.

A terrible beast, filled with anger, grief, sorrow, and vengeance. The depths about him are empty for none of the sea would venture closer than a few miles. This monstrosity, this huge gargantuan animal breathed slowly unaware of the presence of a new entity that has entered his domain; above his bulk a fast moving ship sped through the waves of off-shore Chile.

"Dude, go faster!" Shouted a long blonde hair man on a pair of water -skies behind the boat, his body being slammed by waves. He was wearing a pair of black swim-trunks with white Hawaiian flowers over them.

"She won't go any faster, Jared!" Shouted back a grizzled old man from the boat, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt he turned to look at the water-skier "We'll run outta gas before we reach landfall!"

"Then turn around and go full speed!"

"Alright, but I'm warning you, lad!" The boat veered 360 degrees and angled back towards the shore. The skier skidded around as the boat turned, he then started sinking when the rope went slack.

"Hurry up I'm sinking!" Jared shouted as water covered his chest, "Come, on man!"

"Hold yer horses lad, ready, hang on!" The boat suddenly revved its engine and sprang forward at an insane speed, "How's that, Boy?"

"Awesome bun-dal-del-yous bro!" Shouted the skier as he leapt into the air

"Hang on! We're caught in a wave!"

"What!"

"We're caught in a wave!" The boat leapt to the air and began to spin; the skier was jerked off to sea by the force of the spin, the captain still "safe" aboard, "I can't control it!"

"Dude, bail out your going hit that rock!"

The center of the boat crashed onto stone that was jutting up out of the sea, splitting the ship in half and knocking the captain free from his seat. The rest of the boat slammed into the surface of the ocean with a loud crash; followed by an explosion.

"Dude, you alright?" Jared asked as he spit sea water from his mouth.

The captain lay motionless about 500 yards away from Jared, his body hanging limp off the far side of the stone. "Cap'n you okay!" he waited the stillness of the air and the water disturbed only by his breathing and his motions to stay afloat. The sea was quiet now despite the loud crash that had just occurred; Jared began to move towards the Captain to help him if he was badly injured. His arms cut the water as he approached, a few seagulls flew overhead then suddenly disappeared in the distance, something was not right.

Deep down beneath the surface where light could not reach this horribly loud crash sounded and reverberated into these depths. Disturbance. Its eyes flicked open, its mouth slowly open reveling sharp fangs. It raised up to its full height 50 meters, it looked around in hunger, how long had it been asleep, how long since it had fed, where had the currents drifted it: nowhere for even the ocean's currents could not disturb this giant. With a huge swish of its long tail it swam towards the surface, towards the carnage of the wreck. Light slowly illuminated its feral head, a saurian maw and a tinge of feline characteristics

Jared was still a good 300 yards away when he noticed a sudden chill in the water, the depths beneath him suddenly altered its warm state to the resemblance of a bitter cold winter stream, the sudden chill stopped him in his tracks, to avoid the chilliness of the waves between himself and the Captain. The water seemed to rise slightly as he remained motionless, save for his treading of water. The waves seemed to stop as if they were ceased from the action by an unseen force, the water continued to rise. Jared suddenly felt as if he were sinking when he noticed the water rising up around his floating upper body, he scramble to a nearby rock and clung to it for support, then right where he had been the water began to boil and churn. Being hit by the increased waves Jared was forced to climb higher up the boulder. A large reptilian head emerge followed by massive torso whose back was armored with three rows of jagged silvery dorsal fins, which were surrounded by rows of smaller spikes. The beast swung its arms around as it surfaced as if it hadn't been awake for many years. Its skin glistened in the afternoon sun; the monster was covered in a thick scaly hide of dark charcoal color. The beast was a black mass against a clear blue skyline.

It noticed the small trail of smoke which rose up from the rock where the captain stirred. Jared bit his tongue in fear as he readied to shout out to the Captain. "Cap'n you really need to get up now man, come on!" The monster stopped in its tracks and looked around. Jared sank into the water around his own boulder. He felt its eyes pass over him, it deep eyes of flame. The Captain stirred. "Jared? Oh my head. Lad where are you!" The beast stooped down over the Captain its head emerged through the smoke over the captain. The captain opened his eyes in time to observe the beast emerging from its smoky veil. "Dear, God," The captain froze. The beast moved its enormous head from side to side, surveying the wreckage. It stopped; staring directly into the captain's terrified eyes. The beast's eyes seemed to glow with a faint fire, rage, rage towards men. Unfortunately, the captain was the only one in view. The monster inhaled; smoke, fire, blood, scents all too familiar to this creature. It looked into the captain's eyes, again. Fear, a sign of weakness a sign of frailty these things are for prey not for the hunter. Jared shouted for the captain to move the only reply was the deep rumble of the monster's breathing. Jared yelled and shouted at the monster. The only reply was the beast swishing its tail near Jared's shelter causing waves that knocked Jared away from the rock he clung to.

The waves collapsed over him, forcing him down. He was dragged under; he rolled in the undertow, till finally he struggled free and surfaced. The beast remained crouched and its tail swayed back and forth stirring the waves.

Jared waded the water in silence, the beast rose up back turned to the skier. The monster turned to face Jared, it eyed exactly where he was; as if it knew where he was at the whole time. It roared a yawn into the sky, with a sudden stretch the beast disappeared back into the depths, sending waves onto the wreckage and spraying Jared with foamy water. Jared struggled to the surface and burst out over the waves in with a yelled of terror, then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Report Our Hero

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright morning the sun rising and casting its rays across gentle waves of the ocean. The tranquil atmosphere, masking yesterday's event. With a gentle breeze and steady surf, the day would turn out to be one of the more comfortable ones seen on the island. The island was a solace in the summer; full of summer time travelers and businesses. Most of the houses would be rented, and the beaches full of sunbathers, families, and groups of rowdy college age kids.

With a slight sigh, and a waking yawn, a man tossed the covers off of him and stood. He turned back around, leaning down to kiss the sleeping form of his wife gently on the forehead. He silently reached into his dresser and removed a two part uniform. He slung on the navy blue uniform and strapped on a black leather belt, the belt was full of all kinds of tools. He then reached in the drawer again, with practiced finesse; he silently pulled free a golden badge. He pinned it to his chest, checking that it was level with his nameplate. He looked himself over in the mirror; his graying hair a mess, his thin beard a little rough and his green eyes still foggy with sleep. His police uniform a little worn, but still in decent shape; a few frayed seems and the color was a little faded. Unfortunately, his other uniforms were used and filthy, one thing the man couldn't get use to was the heat on the island. It wasn't that he had just moved here; he had lived in Kingsview most of his life. His father had moved the family here in hopes of the family business picking up; which, during the summer months, it did.

The man gathered the rest of his things, leaned over his sleeping wife and kissed her gently on the head again. He then stepped through the door.

"Roy, be careful," he heard his wife mumble from his bed.

"I will hun," he replied leaving the house. He took a sip of his coffee and started his jeep. With a crackle of his radio, he reported in to the office that he was on his way. The old Jeep rumbled down the streets surrounded by houses just rising from their slumber. He passed a young boy on a bike, a satchel slung over his shoulder.

"How's the route look today?" Roy asked pulling up next to the boy.

"Just a normal day," The boy said smiling at the officer, "only one or two families have arrived. Well, that's what Tom told me."

"That's good," Roy said taking a paper from the boy, "I kind of expected more people to show up by now."

"I know Officer White,"

"Come on, Scott, I've told you to just call me Roy,"

"I'm sorry Offic…. Roy," Scott said a little embarrassed

"Don't worry about it kid," Roy responded tapping on Scott's shoulder with his paper, "hey, have a good day. "

"Yes, Officer White," Scott said starting his pedaling.

Roy shook his head with a smile as he pressed the gas gently; he waved at the paperboy as he pedaled down the way that Roy had driven from. Roy glanced at an older man with snowy white hair, opening a store door and turning on the open sign.

"Good Morning Harry!" Roy shouted out of his window, all he got was a wave towards the jeep as the old man entered the store. Roy frowned _friendly fella _he thought to himself. He neared his office and stopped outside of the small off white building. It was made of solid concrete walls, the roof was a washed out brown from years of salt water spray and sand erosion. Roy walked up to the old door and propped it open with a loud creak; to his surprise the office was silent, but it wasn't empty. In the corner at, in his desk, Clyde Gordon was sitting; his head propped in his hand, while his arm rested on the solid oak desk, his eyes shut.

"Clyde," Roy said tossing a pad of paper off the desk towards him, "what are you doing here? Where is Elis?"

Clyde looked up startled by Roy's appearance; he shook his head and smiled at his partner.

"Bout time you got here," he said stretching

"I thought I told you to not sit at my desk?"

"Sorry," Clyde said standing up and dusting of the desk chair, "didn't realize it was holy ground."

"Ha ha, very funny," Roy said shaking his head at Clyde "where is Elis?"

"He was out, on his beat,"

"Well he is suppose to be here when I get in,"

"You know him he is probably napping," Clyde said taking a cup and feeling a cup with coffee and sipping on it.

"We need to get someone with him,"

"What for? There haven't been any crimes for near two years,"

"So? I'd like to keep that trend," Roy said sitting in his chair and flipping open the newspaper.

"What do you think we will have to do today, Roy?"

"Not much, we're just waiting till the rest of the summer people arrive."

"Great, a dead day,"

"Yea yea, quit complaining," Roy said with a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a while, Clyde's phone buzzed a few times; he responded, but not without a few glares from Roy. Roy despised the use of cellular phones; he was happy with just a radio and a house phone. He grimaced as he realized that he would eventually be forced to use one of these god-forsaken devices by his wife; she usually made him try all the new technology. She had an abundance of the stuff piled in the house; her using some of the things was a rare sight indeed. Roy leaned back in his chair and pinged on his radio, trying to reach Elis. He was relieve to hear that Clyde was right, he did however scold the other officer and dismissed him from his shift. Roy placed his radio on his desk with a sigh.

"I can't believe it," Roy said flipping his paper to the trashcan.

"It shouldn't surprise you. No one is here, when the summer folks get here then I would worry about it. For now, let it go,"

Roy turned to Clyde with a frown creasing his face, he was about to say something to his partner when the door to the Police Office opened quickly. In rush a women, she was obviously worried and stared at Roy. Roy at once knew who it was; her name was Alice Benchley. He could tell something off, he could almost sense that the woman was trying to form a way to tell him something.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Clyde asked from behind Roy

"It's… It's Peter. He didn't come home last night; neither did that boy he took out,"

"Wait what?" Clyde said "he took out a boy?"

"Yes, Clyde, to water-ski," she said bluntly

"Oh, ok, I was really confused and a little worried there for a second,"

"Clyde, stow it," Roy said, he turned to Alice and motioned for her to sit down, "tell me everything you know and we will take a look into the situation."

Alice proceeded to tell the officers all that she knew. Peter had had the idea of charting out his speedboat to groups of families and college kids. She attributed this to their family's low income; she decided that it would be a smart move for Peter to do this as a side job and gave her consent. She managed to find one or two families, everything was working fine; the pay for a few of these trips allowed the Benchleys to fix their home and even spoil themselves in various ways. Alice then burst into tears as she remembered that she had encouraged him to take the charting last night.

"Alice, please, I'm sure that he is just fine. Maybe he and the kid were out later by accident and just slept on the boat. He didn't have a phone on him did he?"

"No… but he has the radio on the boat,"

"Maybe he switched it off to sleep better, it's a possibility. Look, I don't want you to worry anymore; go on home and make a few calls to your family and friends, give them a heads-up. After that I don't want you to think about this for a few days," Roy said standing up and helping Alice to her feet.

"What if you can't find him?"

"We will try Alice. If you want someone to talk to or anything give Melody a call,"

"Roy, I don't want to bother you and your wife,"

"Please Alice, you and Melody have been friends since before I can even remember," Roy said opening the door for her, "head on home Alice. I'll have Melody call you."

Roy watched her walk from the office and to her old battered car; she sputtered away back towards her own home. Roy grabbed the office phone and immediately called his house; the phone sat on dial tone for what seemed like a century, then after three rings he heard the receiver being picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other end

"Melody?" Roy asked not bothering to see who it was.

"No this is Natalie," the girl said with a little irritation, "who is Melody?"

"Your mother… Look just go get mom would you, hun,"

"Ok," he heard, he couldn't help but smile at his daughter; she was young and naïve, but she was his little girl and he loved her so much. Roy sat and waited for about a minute or two, he was growing impatient; he was police chief he shouldn't be ignored like this.

"Hello, Roy," he heard in the phone, suddenly his impatience melted away and he felt happy to hear his wife's voice.

"Hey, babe," Roy said "can you do something for me? Peter didn't come in last night, and Alice is pretty shaken up over it. Can you call her and check in on her?"

"Sure thing, what do you think happened to Peter, Roy?" she asked worry piecing her voice

"I can't say for sure yet, she just reported it," Roy said picking up his keys from the table and motioning Clyde to him, "Clyde and I are going to go out and investigate the beach and the surrounding waters. Alice told me the general location of where they were going to be."

In all actuality Roy was rather annoyed that he would have to go out on the waters today. He just wanted to relax in the office and work on paper work. It was getting pretty bad; the two officers had piles of papers on both of their desks. These piles were full of new rules and regulations being enforced from the state. Roy despised having to answer to the mainland of California; the state didn't send their troopers or send money to the island. Every year, without fail, the state would send a giant stack of letters and orders requesting Kingsview to follow up on. Roy would simply sign off on them and pass them along. He thought it would be best to soon hire a secretary; Melody might be a good candidate. Of course there were the kids to consider, those two were too rambunctious to leave alone all day.

Roy and Clyde left the old rickety office and drove to the dock. The two sat in quietly, the radio's music was barely audible, something was wrong and Roy could feel it; he hoped that Clyde did too, otherwise he might feel as if he were losing it.

"So you wanted something to happen?" Roy said glancing at his partner

"I didn't mean something that was possibly life threatening like this. Peter is my friend too, you know," Clyde responded a little surprised by how hostile his voice sounded, "I just didn't want to sit in that office all day."

"I know, Clyde, I know,"


	3. Chapter 3: Search

**Chapter 3**

The sun was high in the sky when Roy and Clyde arrived at the pier; there wasn't a wisp of clouds in sight, the bright sun's rays danced across the water. Roy was busy untying the boat from the pier, when Clyde walked up from the old jeep.

"Mrs. Benchley said that Peter ran the boat route from here to the south-west direction," he scanned the horizon and looked at that sun, "which means, that from here we should probably only go out 20 or so miles at the maximum."

Roy looked at Clyde with a un-approving glance, he had done all that he asked him, but still 20 miles didn't seem like that far of a distance to look while looking for an old friend.

"We should probably tack a few more miles on that just to be safe," Roy said before taking a shaky step onto the medium-sized police boat.

Compared to some of the yachts in the harbor, this was little more than an old rusty dingy, but it was larger than that with a small observation platform at the bow of the ship. It also had a small roofed and wind-shielded area where the wheel and other instruments were thrown around. Roy didn't understand all the read-outs and gadgets on the ship, but he did his best to at least try to understand their machinery.

Clyde jumped onto the boat and woke Roy from his thoughts. The younger man readied the wheel as Roy sat on one of the bolted in stools near the small shelter. The engine murmured to life and the boat leapt from the pier with greater strength than Roy would have liked. It wasn't long till the two officers' eyes burned from the salty air, as well as from the glare of the sun stabbing at their eyes as they scan from the little white boat.

"I don't think he would have come out this far. What if Alice is just pulling our legs?"

"She wouldn't do that," Roy said rising from his chair and stepping past Clyde and the wheel-house, "there is something wrong. I can just feel it."

With that he walked to the edge of the railed observation pulpit and stared at the gloomy waters beneath him. "Ah, Roy you're probably just getting sea-sick," Clyde said trying to wave off his partner's remark.

_No, _Roy thought to himself, _you're wrong Cly. I know this isn't something Peter would do_. Before long the small crew of two attacked the cooler that had been prepped. They were surprisingly hungry as the small deli-sandwiches were gone in no time. Roy tossed a water bottle to Clyde and sat back on the boat, a beer bottle in his own hands.

"Wait a minute!" Clyde said as he swigged the water, "why do I get this and you get that?"

"You're driving," Roy said a little jokingly.

"Wow, really." Clyde muttered as he locked the wheel and joined Roy at the seats. It was monotonous work, staring at the glassy sea, on a frantic search to find an old man and a teenager. Clyde soon after lunch became rather agitated and hostile to Roy and the whole job itself. Most of the only dialogue between the two came down to: Clyde asking to turn in, while Roy constantly refused.

After another hour, Roy realized that they would have to turn in soon enough. Clyde began to revert to his old self as the sun sunk lower and lower. The motor had been turned off and the boat was moving with the tide, of course Roy kept a close eye on the distant shore and the small compass on the ship. Roy looked at his arm, 6 O'clock; he would have to have the ship brought in.

"Cly, when we get to those two rocks I want you to turn the boat around," Roy said as he pointed to a small gathering of fairly large boulders. He figured that would be a descent enough marker should the search resume. It took a while, but the ship drifted closer and closer to the black specs. It wasn't long before Clyde was on his feet and ready to fire the ship. Then there was a strange sound.

The sound was somewhat familiar to the two police officers, yet they were unsure if they had actually heard the noise. It was like the croaking of a frog, along with the coughing of a man. Roy looked at Clyde who returned the same questioning look. "What was-?" Clyde began to ask as the noise rose again. This time, Roy jumped to the edge of the railing and looked about the water. He was sure that it was either a person or some animal that didn't belong under their boat.

"He… Waa..Ttt…er!" came the croaking again. Clyde's eyes widened as he realized as well what he was hearing. Roy pointed to the other side of the ship not taking his eyes from the water.

"Hey!" the voice rang out clearer this time, "over her…"

Roy's eyes jumped to the front of the boat as the tip of the bow passed the rocks; he could make out a reddish skinned man lying on one of the smaller rocks, his muscular arms waving a weak greeting to the pair.

"Clyde!" Roy shouted as he stepped onto the railing, "Look here!" as Roy shouted the rest he flung his body into the water, under his arm was life-saver he had grabbed from near his perch. He quickly swam to the muttering teen and handed him the ring before the other officer began pulling the two back into the boat. Roy winced as he released the teen's forearm, both at the thought of the pain that he had cause on the sun-burnt figure as well as the chill in the ocean waters. Roy moved with the red figure as the rope pulled him in, he was not about to let this exhausted kid slip from the ring and drown after coming so close to being save.

With a final heave the boy was hauled on deck, draped in a layer or two of white towels and sat in the wheel-house. Roy gathered a few bottles of water and produced them to the now quivering boy. He drank hastily, before being reminded that that would cause more harm than good in this state. He coughed and drank slowly for a few moments before facing the police chief. His eyes looked over the older man quickly and then back at the water, after a second he looked back to the wooden planks of the flooring. Clyde had turned the boat and was heading back to port full speed while jabbering on the radio requesting medical personnel meet them at the pier. Roy couldn't wait any longer; he looked at the young boy and asked firmly.

"Where is Peter?"

The young man looked at him and shook his mess of blonde hair.

"He's dead man,"


End file.
